


Transactions

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Object Penetration, PWP, Painplay, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaeed needs info to facilitate his revenge. One member of the Blue Suns is willing to provide it, if he provides her with a different service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transactions

"He's planning a trip to the Ismar Frontier."

Zaeed turns his head to look at Jedore, silently cursing himself again for letting her get on his blind side. As if he trusts her - as if he can do anything even remotely close to trusting her! She'd sell him out to Vido in an instant if he wasn't keeping her satisfied with their arrangement. And he admits she's a hell of a sight, half-naked and sprawled out on the dirty bed, relaxed smile on her face and the slightest smear of blood between her thighs. "Ismar? All that damn money and he's off to the middle of nowhere?"

"He's laying low. You're not the only thing he's running from, you know."

He wants to press her for details. He wants to ask her how she knows, or exactly what he thinks he's doing out there. But he can't; that's part of their arrangement, and he isn't gonna mess it up. She'd been very clear about what she'd wanted, when she'd finally found him. He wanted intel on Vido; she could provide it. And in return he was going to do her a few favors.

He's always hated deals like this, and the people who make them. It's a double standard, and he bloody knows it; he has no problem killing men for payment, so why the hell should fucking be any different? Doesn't stop it from bothering him. He hates it, but he hates Vido more, and so far her info has checked out.

He never fucks her himself. He ain't that stupid. And if she minds, well, she ain't good at showing it. It's surprising; he expected that she'd at least complain when he makes her bleed, when what he's using is too rough or too nasty. But he always shows her first, and she always sneers at him and tells him to stop being a coward and _do_ it. And she always tells him what he wants to know after he's done.

Maybe she likes the pain. Maybe that's why she has that nasty history of taking risks, and the kind of attitude that can't help but piss people off. Not to mention these horrible decisions, like the one where she'd decided that helping the guy who wants to kill the leader of the organization that pays her is a good idea.

Maybe she likes it when she's lying on the bed, with Zaeed pinning her down and slowly twisting whatever he's using that day inside of her. It had been the hilt of an old knife, the damned thing thicker than any cock he'd ever seen. She'd almost whimpered when he'd gotten the damn thing lubed up and started pushing it inside of her, like a little girl - and she was a warrior, a real bitch. She didn't fucking _whimper._

He'd almost thought he'd gone too far after they'd finished, until she'd started talking and he'd realized that she must've been satisfied. Really satisfied, too; she wasn't usually that specific. Usually it was vague, a star system here, a couple of unconfirmed coordinates there...

"Hey," she said. "You haven't forgotten about me, have you?"

"Thought you were done talking," he said, still lost in thought. Ismar... he'd heard of the place. Lots of industrial complexes. He'd have to do some research.

"Not if you aren't done playing."

"You're fucking kidding me."

She smiles slowly, like a krogan about to charge. "I have coordinates. Information on a few places where he might have been reviewing contracts. I could be convinced to tell you, if you can top yourself."

It was a damn good thing he _wasn't_ actually fucking her himself, he thought, exasperated. At his age, he'd probably be dead already.


End file.
